We seek to relate basic research in vision to clinical applications: Studies of retinal receptor optics; Analysis of receptor orientation in normal and diseased (or anomalous) retinas will be conducted using the Stiles-Crawford (S-C) apparatus. The hypothesis that photoreceptor axes align with a point approximating the center of the exit pupil of the eye will be studied intensively. S-C peak location and distribution will be analyzed and followed in time in retinal detachment, central serous retinopathy, Best's disease, following photocoagulation, in amblyopia, etc. Effects of light, pupil displacement and lack of light on orientation will be studied. Supportive of psychophysical studies, a station for studying optical properties of retinal receptors has been established. A concentration of equipment allows evaluation of index of refraction, modal patterns, transmissivity as a function of angle of incidence, wavelength, polarization, etc. Current concentration will be upon supportive studies of single receptor directionality, the measure of the dimensionless waveguide parameter "V" and receptor transmissivity as a function of wavelength in bleached and unbleached photoreceptors. We hope to develop psychophysical tests reflecting receptive field-like properties with planned application to visual field testing and perimetry. A desensitization-sensitization paradigm developed by Westheimer has been adopted for clinical testing and has been localized in the inner retina. A new psychophysical paradigm developed here is based on an electrophysiological "windmill" design of Werblin. The latter holds promise as a second and perhaps more finely localizable measure of change in the inner retina. Meaningful changes have been noted in glaucoma, diabetes, senile macula degeneration, etc. We hope to elaborate on these studies, localize response components, determine effects of anomalies upon correlated visual response and develop added tests enabling broadening of our diagnostic capabilities.